The invention relates to a drive for a high-tension circuit breaker.
A drive of this type is known for instance from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,745,343 published Apr. 12, 1979. In the case of this drive, connection of the main contacts causes oil to be compressed by a piston secured on the actuating rod of the drive and guided in a cylinder. The compressed oil drives the movable resistance contacts of the auxiliary switching points of two make-resistors, guided in a piston-cylinder arrangement, against two compression springs and energises these resistors a few milliseconds earlier than the main contacts. The entire energy involved here for the movement of the main and auxiliary contacts as well as for the charging of the compression springs, becoming active on disconnection, must be provided by a single drive. This drive must therefore not only be of relatively large design, it is also subjected to high loading.